1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst comprising an alumina-aluminum fluorophosphate and its use in hydrocarbon hydroprocessing processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydroprocessing utilizing catalyst in the presence of hydrogen to refine or convert hydrocarbons is well-known. The term "hydroprocessing" is used herein to denote a process in which a hydrocarbonaceous chargestock is contacted with a catalyst in the presence of hydrogen and under selected conditions to remove heteratoms, such as sulphur, nitrogen, oxygen and metallic contaminants such as nickel, vanadium and iron from the chargestock and/or to saturate hydrocarbons and/or olefinic hydrocarbons in the feedstock and/or to hydrocrack the chargestock. Suitable hydroprocessing processes include hydroconversion, hydrocracking, hydrodesulfurization, hydrodenitrogenation, hydrodemetallization, etc.
A catalyst is known in which finely divided crystalline aluminosilicate particles are supported in an alumina-halogen matrix. The catalyst may be composited with hydrogenation components. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,418.
Encapsulated zeolite catalysts are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,476.
A catalyst comprising fluorine and metal phosphate is also known. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,452.